Cracks of Feelings
by Hope's Voice
Summary: A Destiel fangirl finds herself stuck and time-skipping through the universe of Supernatural due to the antics of newly created entities by the name of the Fandom Gods. But who cares about getting home to watch the season premiere of Season 9 when you can live through the previous seasons and attempt to make Destiel inexplicably canon? [No OC pairings/Destiel]


A/N: Oh man, I didn't plan to post this until MUCH later (specifically until I was completely satisfied with this chapter), but since Season 9 is airing today I decided why not? There is NO real OFC(or OMC)/canon character. At all. 'Cause that usually annoys me.

**1- Living In Fanfiction**

When Fangirl told a certain cousin that she _really _needed to improve her writing before she posted anything on the internet for critical eyes, she didn't expect said cousin to nod agreeably and ask her what she needed to fix. For a ten-year-old girl with an attitude problem, she was definitely taking Fangirl's criticism well. Maybe that should have been Fangirl's first warning signs. Unfortunately for her, Fangirl was still reeling in from the exciting fact that Season 9 of _Supernatural_ aired _tonight_; her guard was down so Fangirl was happy to help her cousin with her first fanfiction.

"First of all, you might want to ditch the text talk with the 'I love you more' thing with Bella and Edward—"

While Fangirl didn't expect her cousin to accept everything she said like it was the Word of God, she didn't expect her cousin to jump at her like a savage tween fangirl and attempt to rip her hair out in an abrupt change of mood.

"Ow! What the _hell?_ Get off!" Fangirl yelped at the sudden attack, nearly falling off her bed. Just like that, her cousin snapped back, jerking Fangirl's head forwards until she ripped a few strands of hair from her head. Fangirl let out a shout as she distanced herself from her crazy cousin. "What the hell was that for?" Fangirl shouted, rubbing her head while glaring at the crazed tween. The scalp that was now short a few hairs stung painfully. "If you didn't want my help, you could have just told me!"

Her cousin stuck out her tongue at Fangirl, still holding the few strands of hair that she'd ripped from her head. The grin on her cousin's face neared maliciousness. She didn't say anything else when she skipped out of the poster-clad room holding her trophy in her hand.

Fangirl watched her leave incredulously. If there was one thing she didn't understand, it was children. No—scratch that, it was people in general. Fangirl shook her head and placed her cousin's poorly written fanfiction in a spot on her book shelf before she booted her laptop up. No matter how bratty her cousin was, she was still a fangirl in making though she'd need a lot of training and diets from poorly written teen romances before she could take on the title of a full-fledged fangirl.

Well no matter how bratty she was, Fangirl could handle it as long as her cousin didn't get in the way of her watching the season premiere tonight. She grinned at that thought as she accessed Archive of Our Own and FanFiction and various other fanfiction sites. Fangirl was finished her stupid homework, and now there was only one thing left for her: Dean/Castiel fanfiction.

* * *

Seriously though, some fanfiction authors were so damn _great _at what they did. Maybe they were _too _good at what they did with their purple prose angst and end-verse interpretations of Dean and Castiel's relationship.

This was partly the reason why Fangirl was currently bent over the laptop crying her eyes out at the latest angst-filled Destiel story she was reading.

"No, Dean!" she was shouting to herself, though if anyone asked Fangirl, she would say the words were directed towards the fanfiction. "Don't you understand how much you love Cas? Just tell him! Stop being emotionally stunted and tell him! It's hurting the both of you to keep stubborn and silent!" With that, she collapsed into another fit of feels-induced tears.

After that whole mini fangirl attack, she moved on to fluffy one-shots which had her from tears of pain to tears of joy within minutes. Being a fangirl did that to you; Fangirl found that she was having more and more mood swings the harder she shipped Destiel.

All the while, no one came in Fangirl's room to inspect the source of the strange noises. Everyone who lived with Fangirl already knew what she was like with her laptop. Luckily, no one bothered to take it away for too long. They knew they couldn't keep Fangirl away from her (unhealthy) addiction to Destiel fanfiction. Even if they could, they knew that would only make Fangirl's health deteriorate quicker.

Finally, after precisely 92,397 words of Destiel fanfiction later, Fangirl found herself ready to sit eagerly in front of the television, tuned in to the right channel while waiting for the TV show to start. She could barely contain her excitement. Fangirl was smiling and freaking out at the same time while she headed in the direction of the television in the living room. She waited through exam days and summer break for this! Without a doubt, _Supernatural _was going to be the death of her (and there were so many Destiel fanfictions where Dean or Cas told the other that they were going to be the death of him!). Earlier when she came home from a typical Tuesday at school, she told everyone not to interrupt her because _Supernatural _was airing tonight. Everyone in the vicinity had promised to vacant the living room for Fangirl's fangirling purposes. Hopefully everyone would remember that a few hours after their promise.

Unfortunately for Fangirl, her cousin didn't get the memo. Fangirl felt annoyance (and anger) spike when she spotted her cousin watching _Breaking Dawn Part I _on the only TV in the house that had cable.

"Get out," Fangirl stated simply. Her eagerness to watch _Supernatural _(along with any Destiel development) had pretty much worn her away to a shell of herself. Fangirl could barely speak at the moment. It took all she had for that simple command. She really wanted to throw her cousin out and turn _Supernatural _on. All she could hear was _'Destiel, Destiel, Destiel' _repeating itself like a mantra in her head. So what if she read somewhere that a (female) actor was cast for the spot of Castiel's love interest? She didn't appear until the third episode, and Fangirl was happy to enjoy a few episodes without her. Though Fangirl had really wanted Castiel to have a _male _love interest (preferably Dean), she wasn't the writer. She couldn't do anything about Cas' new _female _love interest but block it out like a traumatic experience.

Her cousin glared defiantly at her. "No," her cousin said, drawing out the 'o' and raising the tone on the end like Fangirl was the annoying bratty cousin.

Fangirl almost snapped out of her Destiel freak-out. "Excuse me?" she said, thinking that she didn't hear right.

"I said 'no'! It's not fair. You get to do anything to want all the time! And I can't do _anything _that you can do! I mean I still can't go to parties with my friends, or hang out after school because my parents are so freaking strict! I don't even have my own phone! But you have a driver's licence, and you can go anywhere you want after school. You have a phone, and you're _always_ on it"—Fangirl didn't bother telling her cousin that she was on it for the FanFiction App—"like _every_ day, and it's not fair!"

Fangirl's cousin was one seriously spoiled brat who thought that she should have all the privileges entitled to someone almost twice their age. If it wasn't so annoying, Fangirl would laugh.

"Listen, sissy," Fangirl began, pointing a finger at her cousin. "I'm almost _a decade _older than you. What do you think? Oh wait—you don't," Fangirl sneered, knowing that she was probably being way too mean, but her cousin was preventing her from watching _Supernatural _so what could a fangirl say?

To Fangirl's surprise, her cousin grinned. "You think you know everything," her cousin began in an ironic know-it-all voice. "Well you don't! Like, you don't know the fact that I went through your email last week while you were at some stupid fan convention."

'_Conventions are not stupid!'_ was Fangirl's first thought. _'There's nothing on my email that she can use to blackmail me with, right? Except maybe she might have checked the link for the extremely explicit Destiel story I followed...'_ was her second. She ended up staring blankly at her cousin, not understanding the importance of it. Unless her cousin wanted to report to her parents what Fangirl had been reading, she didn't think it was very important. It wasn't like she was getting off at reading explicit sex scenes. It just sated the fangirl in her and allowed her to function like a remotely ordinary human being in everyday life.

"Ugh!" her cousin groaned. It was then that she pointed to the white cereal bowl on the table in front of the television. Fangirl could see the strands of her hair poking out of it. When she got closer, she saw that it was covered in a fine white powder mixed in with shredded pieces of paper.

It was probably the oddest thing Fangirl had seen her cousin make. "What is that?" Fangirl asked, mildly curious. But she seriously wanted to boot her cousin out and watch some television all while hoping Dean would grab Castiel and kiss him on the lips and that Cas didn't really have a female love interest at all, because Fangirl seriously wished that Castiel would lose his virginity to Dean.

There was the signature eye-roll from her cousin. She grabbed her notebook and began reading from it. "'Hey my best fangirl friend! So remember my theory about the Fandom Gods? Well, they're apparently supposed to be real, so I visited some 'special people' regarding my curiosities and interests about pagan gods and learned a few summoning spells and whatnot. Well, I modified some of the summoning spells and, well, the Fandom Gods are real! I almost fainted and died when I met some of them. No jokes. By the way, I've typed out all the Fandom Gods and how to call them forth. Happy fangirling, Fangirl!'"

Fangirl only had one friend crazy enough to believe in the Fandom Gods. They were just a tumblr joke, but apparently she believed that 'once someone believed in them, they will be given birth!' "And you seriously believe her," Fangirl stated, looking at the bowl with disbelief.

"Not really, but I had to try to get justice for all the younger kids!" her cousin stated bravely. Fangirl would think it was actually kind of cute if she wasn't getting more pissed off about her hogging the television at such a crucial moment. Fangirl wasn't sure if the show had started yet, but she would consider running her cousin out of the house if she found out that she missed the part with shirtless Castiel in a Laundromat. On the other hand, she would totally hug her cousin if she missed a scene where Castiel was kissing his new (female) love interest.

"Okay, fun's over," Fangirl stated blandly. "Now take out that stupid disc out and let me watch some television."

Her cousin grinned. "Sorry, _sissy_," she said, imitating Fangirl's voice, "but I think _your _fun is over. Hey there Crack; honours please!"

It took Fangirl about 0.5 seconds to register that her cousin was talking to someone behind her. She spun around, ready to shout something like 'Son of a bitch! Why would you let a stranger named _Crack _in the house?' or even drop the f-bomb. Both sounded pretty good right now, but Fangirl felt like the former opinion was more fitting.

"Son of a—" She didn't even get to finish the phrase before she was blinded by a flash of light and thrown across the room or more like the _universe—_

—straight out into the universe of _Supernatural._

Just a few sentences flew through her mind during this time:

'_I ship Destiel like there's no tomorrow so it better become canon! Why does Castiel have to have a _female _love interest? They could have at least made it a male.'_

and

'_I'm going to miss the season premiere.'_

Oh, the woes of being a fangirl.

* * *

A/N: Just background, this sprung from a [destiel] conversation I was having with a friend and it strayed into the area of 'fandom gods' being an entity idea on tumblr. So as I was throwing around ideas for a story, this popped up: a fangirl stuck in the world of Supernatural. I've come across stuff like that, but it was usually OFC/canon character, which I really dislike. Mix in the fandom gods...and well, this popped up.

I originally rush-wrote this chapter in one day and posted it on the destiel anniversary for my friend, so it's not as well written as I hoped it'd be. So then I went back and fixed it up a bit, added some more tidbits (like Castiel's female love interest: that news saddened me) to Fangirl's life. I'm not really sure when I'll have the second chapter up, but there will definitely be canon characters making a tangible appearance.

And about Fangirl! I've tried to generalize her as much as possible so more people could relate. There will be next to little character development with her, as most of this story is crack. Any more ideas for generalizations with fangirl, (fandoms, other OTPs) I'm open to!


End file.
